


LFD Extras

by musiclvr1112



Series: Lycée Françoise Dupont [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Side Story, no update schedule, rated E overall but not every drabble will be explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: A collection of side stories from my ficLycée Françoise Dupont.Every chapter title will be that drabble's rating and the ship/characters it focuses on.





	LFD Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rare Pair Month Day 12: Snowman ft. Liluka, the ship that nobody asked for including myself
> 
> Takes place 1-2 months before Chapter 1 of LFD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Mild Sexual Content

“But think about it.” Luka tugged the sleeve of her dress down so he could speak into the skin of her shoulder. “If you come with me, we can have sex every day of winter break.” He sealed the words with a series of open mouthed kisses, sucking gently on her skin, but making sure not to leave any marks.

Lila shook with a breathy laugh, her fingers sifting through in his hair. “You make a compelling argument.” He softly bit into her shoulder, loving the way it made her breathe in deep and stand up on her toes, pressing herself closer to him.

He tightened the arm around her waist and moved his mouth up to her ear. “So you’ll come?”

She turned her head to capture his lips with hers and in between kisses whispered a simple, “No.”

Just as Lila’s arms hooked together behind his neck, Luka reached down to grab her legs, hiking them up onto his hips. She opened her mouth to him as he walked, her tongue tasting like the orange sherbet she’d gotten on their date while her lips still tasted like her strawberry lip gloss.

When he dropped her on the bed, he immediately leaned down over her, pressing his hands into the mattress on either side of her head. Her long brown hair splayed out underneath her, still completely smooth, perfect. He wanted to tangle his fingers in it—mess it up—in much the same way he wanted to mar her perfectly applied lip gloss. He wanted to dishevel her, make her a mess, completely undo her. Lila was always so very alert, calculated, in control.

Stealing that away from her was one of his favorite parts of this relationship.

Those green eyes shamelessly trekked a path up his body until she finally met his gaze, watching patiently to see what he’d do. He felt the curl of a smile at the corner of his lips.

“It’s a beautiful cabin,” he continued. He smiled as he watched her sigh, the arousal draining from her eyes. He stood again and took hold of her hips to toss her up toward the center of the bed. This time, as he came to hover over her, he crawled up close to her body, noting the little hitches in her breathing as he skimmed his lips along her thigh, gently nipped the side of her waist over her dress, breathed along her collarbone. By the time he recaptured her lips, that crackling heat had flooded back into her system.

He rested his weight on his elbow at her side and used his other hand to tug her close, keeping a firm hand on her waist. Her legs parted over his knee and she bunched up the fabric of his shirt in a fist.

That was his opening.

He smiled into the crook of her neck, trailing delicate kisses as he spoke. “We can take walks across the completely frozen lake.” She let loose a disgruntled sigh, but quickly tensed up again as he dragged his teeth over her skin.

“It snows nearly every day,” he continued, making sure to murmur his words along every inch of her as he reached around to unzip her dress. “We can make snow angels and build a snowman and do all that dumb winter shit.”

She huffed a tiny laugh interlaced with a gasp as he grazed his nails down her spine. “My family and I have hot chocolate every single night—,” his lips followed the sleeve of her dress as he pulled it further down her arm, “—and snuggle up under warm blankets to watch those classic Christmas movies that no one likes but everyone watches anyway.”

He stopped at her elbow, coming back up to take her chin between a finger and thumb and making her look him in the eyes. “And my family _will_ get you gifts.”

Lila groaned and dropped her head back against the bed. “Jesus, Luka, you’re giving me whiplash.”

He took advantage of the opening she had given him, pressing less-than-innocent kisses to her throat. She gasped, leg jerking up to hug his hip and nails biting into his sides.

Next thing he knew, Luka was on his back looking up at a pink-faced Lila Rossi. The warm autumn dress she wore hung off her right shoulder and bunched up where her legs straddled his hips. She kept him pressed down into the mattress with two firm hands on his chest as she drew in a long breath and let it out slow.

His hands naturally found their way to her legs, snaking up under her dress as they moved toward her hips. She pressed her lips together in exasperation and grabbed both of his hands with hers, pulling them back out and holding them down on either side of his head.

Luka smirked and watched her, waiting. He liked seeing her struggle to maintain control of the situation.

“I didn’t expect for this relationship to turn into a committed one,” she finally said, “let alone for it to last as long as it has.” She frowned. “I like you. Please don’t ruin it.”

He opened his hands to thread his fingers through hers. “How would spending the holidays together ruin it?”

“Family, Luka. Family always ruins things.”

“My family isn’t the same as yours, Lila.” She didn’t say anything to that. She hardly resisted as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “Please,” he whispered against her lips, “let me show you that.”

Warm, delicate fingers cupped his cheeks. When Lila pressed her lips to his this time, she was soft, slow, _intimate._

But she still didn’t give him an answer.


End file.
